The Road to Ostagar
by TheKarin
Summary: Newly appointed mage and freed from the Circle's tight grasp, Solana Amell travels with Duncan on the road to Ostagar. He is her savior, and she owes him her life. Over the weeks she will learn how to fight as a Grey Warden. And how to love a Grey Warden.


_Author Note; Finally getting back into the fic-righting habbit. Expect to see more Dragon Age based fiction with all the smutty goodness you've witnessed in my other works. Feel free to leave reviews, and enjoy this story my filthy yet hopelessly romantic mind cooked up. I do take requests if there is something you'd like to see, a pairing that you enjoy, but are unable to write a fic yourself. Got a pairing you wanna see make hot monkey love? Lemme know and I'll see if I can supply you(once I'm done with my own stories)! Any simularities between this fiction and another story will be purely coincidental, I do not steal ideas. And I am not obtaining any money from these writings. Dragon Age is copyright of Bioware._

**The Road To Ostagar. Chapter One.**

The sky was so wide, so vibrant. It seemed more overwhelming than usual. Was the sun always this bright? It was hard to tell, when one was cooped up inside all day long. Inside the Circle. Occasional trips to the outside grounds was nothing compared to actually being out there, traveling through lands you'd never known existed. It was almost too much for Solana.

She should've thanked Duncan for saving her from that place. Opening the cage to let this little bird fly free. Or rather, as free as one could be when they were a newly appointed mage. If being a Grey Warden was freedom, then Solana was indeed a free bird now. How would it be, she wondered. Fighting in a war, against beasts even deadlier than the spirits in the Fade. She had questions that required answers, but found no time to ask the forever-silent man she followed close behind. They'd been walking for hours now. Going to a place Duncan had called Ostagar. Her legs had begun to hurt, having never been on her feet for so long. Looking at Duncan now, he didn't even seem winded. She scowled, stumbling across rocks and branches as they trudged through the forest. The burning sensation rising up through her thighs now. When would they get a break? Would it be rude if she asked him to stop? Judging from the sun, it had to have been the evening. A few hours more and they would have to set up camp, right? The longer she dwelled in her thoughts, the angrier it made her. Breaths coming out in huffs, feet stomping into the leaves as they came upon a small clearing. Just before she reached it, a few feet behind Duncan, her toe caught on a large rock hidden under leaves. Pain shooting its way through the rest of her leg.

"O-Ow!" She gasped, falling to her knees. Duncan came to a stop, turning to watch as Solana rolled onto her behind so she could reach her foot. Gripping her toe in pain.

"Are you alright?" He rumbled, his voice a hint of concern despite his expression never having changed. Was he always so damn serious? Solana huffed, her messy coffee-coloured bangs falling to cover her eyes as she winced.

"I…I'm fine." The young woman growled at him, quickly dusting off grass and broken leaves from her mage robe. Embarrassment tinted her cheeks. How humiliating it was, to have tripped over a tiny rock in front of such an obviously strong man. A Grey Warden. He must be regretting his decision by now. Recruiting such a weak woman to join him and his band of powerful warriors. Who was she to think she could stand with them properly?

"You don't look fine…" Came Duncan's quiet voice, much closer than before. Solana jumped in surprise, eyes opening to look up. The man stood right in front of her. His and out, palm up, offering to help her up. And his face; still empty, devoid of emotion. A truly confusing man. He wasn't going to tell her to go home? Wasn't angry, that this frail woman couldn't even keep up with him? Instead he was…offering to help her up? Her cheeks warmed even more as she pursed her lips stubbornly. Reaching up to slap his hand away, before raising herself up on her own. She'd show him. She was no dainty flower. Magic was just as powerful and deathly as a sword. She knew that well, after what she saw back at the Circle. Blood Magic. She could be that strong too, someday. And with the Grey Wardens, she wouldn't be feared for being stronger than her companions. Strength was what was needed, to defeat the Blight. So she had to start now.

"I am. Let's go." Solana dusted her butt off before walking forward ahead of him. He didn't even seem offended that she'd done that, didn't speak as he let her pass him. At least, until that strong hand latched onto her shoulder, halting her. A strange wave of heat pulsed through her body where his hand connected with her. Was his hand that hot, or was she that cold? Before she could search for the answer, Duncan shifted to stand in front of her, facing the direction she'd been trying to go in.

"Wait…"

"What is it?" She frowned, confused. Though his hand left her, she could still feel warmth radiating from that small spot. What was wrong? Had she really made him mad? It wasn't until she focused elsewhere did she start to understand. It felt almost as if…they were being watched. Solana's heart jumped. Was it a darkspawn? All the way out here? Was it a whole group of them? Would Duncan be able to take them out alone? Questions fired through her mind, heart rate speeding up until she almost trembled with fear. She wasn't ready for this. She'd only learned the basics of healing magic. She wouldn't take on a darkspawn yet!

Duncan seemed to sense her fear, for he glanced back at her with that firm gaze that saw straight through her soul. He didn't speak, didn't move, but his eyes spoke for themselves. Commanding her to stay still. Not that her legs could move, she was more or less rooted to the ground, helpless to watch Duncan walk forward, pulling his sword out from behind him. Her mouth opened to beg him not to leave her side, but nothing came out. What if they came from behind too? She could handle one on her own couldn't she? Already imagining the worse, she watched as not a darkspawn had wandered from the bush, but a single wolf. It was almost cute, fluffy and white. The cuteness quickly disappeared when the wolf arched his head up and let out a heart-wrenching howl. In seconds a swarm of them appeared, leaping from the tall grass and making a dash straight for Duncan.

"W-Watch out!" She shouted, but he was already moving. His strong arms swinging that blade with expert precision, taking out two wolves at once as they leapt for him. She jolted in surprise, helpless to watch as the man swung and beheaded another wolf that had jumped toward his back. Blood splattering his cheek. He worked fast, his movements sure. His face never unchanging. Once he speared the last wolf to the ground, it released a dying howl, before falling still. It couldn't have been more than a minute, and already he was surrounded by the bodies of at least ten wolves. He really was a Grey Warden. A warrior with no fear. His sheer power had her at a loss of words. And breath. All she could do was watch as he shook blood from his sword and set it at his back. She should say something now, shouldn't she? Anything. A compliment, praise, a thank you. But before she could, something caught her eye. A white figure bursting from the trees and leaping right at him.

"Duncan!" She screamed, but it was too late. The beast dug its jaws into Duncan's exposed neck, taking him down. Solana screamed with fear, legs finally working and sending her running for him as he tossed the wolf off of him. It landed on its back and bounced, rolling back to its legs and making another dive for him. In those few seconds she knew, he'd never get his sword out quick enough before it leapt for his throat once more. Her instincts kicked in before she could stop herself. Power spearing through her chest and exploding from her outstretched arm. A ball of light swelled and wound around her wrist before shooting faster than the eye could follow. It hit the wolf, making the animal cry out in pain as the force of the blast sent it flying a few feet away. Collapsing to the ground, unmoving. That burst of power alone seemed to have sapped most of her strength, and she fell to her knees. Only moving when she looked up to see Duncan's neck and armor covered in blood as he tried to hide his pain. Gasping, Solana jumped up to run at him.

"A-Are you alright?" She shouted as she got to his side. Reaching out to inspect him closer. The wolf's teeth were sharp and left deep scratches, but nothing that would end his life. If it had gotten more stable bite, it would've been another story. The man grunted in pain and shrugged her off, pushing himself to his feet again. "S-Stop, you're hurt. Let me heal you…!" Solana followed as the man began walking again, a hand to his neck.

"We have to keep moving. Just a little farther. So many bodies, so much blood, will attract more beasts." Duncan's voice growled, pushing aside branches on a bush to get by. Oh. He was right. They had to at least get away from this area. But wasn't his neck in pain? It was such a vulnerable place She could at least help him. The smaller woman said nothing, just forced herself against him, to support his shoulder. He visibly stiffened, but soon leaned some of his weight onto her. Making it easier to walk at their fast pace. The moment they were so close together it hit her. A wave of his scent, manly and dominant, mixed with blood. It was a scent that brought interesting images to the mind. Like a beast of a man, dressed only in a loincloth, tearing down beasts with his bare hands and bathing in their blood. The smell went straight to her core. This was how men were supposed to smell. She knew. Cullen the templar had a similar scent, but because he guarded mages he wasn't familiar with battle. Not like Duncan. Duncan was every bit a man. All power and authority. It made Solana feel all the more weak and feminine. It was all she could think about as they shuffled quickly through the grass. As embarrassing as it was. Warmth bloomed through her stomach, making it uncomfortable to walk. She'd never felt so vulnerable before. It was mildly infuriating. Even Cullen, a man who had noticeable interest in her, had not made her feel this way. Perhaps it was the way he always stuttered and blushed when Solana had caught him staring at her. Once he'd even cornered her, and she felt a hint of excitement by the way he seemed eager to say or do something, but before he could he had run away from her. Cullen was no man, he was just a boy. This beast beside her. This Grey Warden. He was a man.

"We can stop here…" Duncan's voice once again cut through her mind, bringing her eyes up to notice the calm clearing of grass they'd walked into. It seemed less threatening than the last, where the wolves had been. Flowers outlined the patch of grass and trees. It was almost as if it was specifically lain out by the Maker, for travelers to set up camp. When Solana realized they were still standing together, she gently removed herself from his side, cheeks flushed a darker pink. He didn't seem to notice, just lowered himself to set down the packs he'd been carrying. She hardly remembered them being there. He must really be strong. To carry those and still find it in him to walk and fight. Yet every movement his right arm made brought a faint wince through his expression, giving him the look of a wounded bear. Still fighting to keep himself safe in the setting sun. It's orange hues making him glow as he bent to set up a small tent. That made her stop, blinking in surprise. It was a small tent. A really small tent. Only big enough for one person. Or two people, if they squeezed together… Solana's face flushed again, at that thought. Surely they wouldn't share the tent. No, certainly not. Duncan was a beast, but he was a kind and gentle man as well. Surely he would respect a lady's personal space.

"Duncan…" She started, voice cut off when he suddenly rose. Turning to stare at her with those empty eyes.

"I will get some wood for the fire. Before the sun falls. I won't be far." Was all he said, before he walked off into the darkening forest. Leaving her there alone with her thoughts. The tent had been set up already, clearly Duncan had made his fair share of camps in his life. He'd even found time to set out a bed roll and tools for cooking nearby, probably when she'd been deep in her thoughts. A considerate man. She should do something too. He obviously didn't see her as a burden. Solana smiled as she bent to dig through the pack, wondering if they had any food in there she could cook for them. She wondered if he thought she was powerful, with how she helped save him from that wolf. A wave of pride hummed in her chest. She'd show him even more. She was sure he'd be impressed when she cleaned and healed that bite of his. If only he'd come back so she could-

"I return." Duncan's voice was suddenly behind her, startling her enough that she almost swung at him. Whirling around to stare at the man, arms full with bits of wood. He seemed confused as to what she was doing, and when she noticed why, she quickly flushed. Her hands had been digging through Duncan's pack, it seemed. Where his spare clothes had been. She could tell, since his scent seemed to radiate from the opening of the leather-bound pack. What did he think; she couldn't help but wonder as she moved silently away so he could set up the fire. That she was a creepy fangirl, that had wanted to get a sniff at his old shirts? How humiliating. As she mentally bereted herself, the sound of a crackling fire could be heard from behind. The heat already reaching her. She relaxed into it, taking time to eye the dark blue sky, the sun finally having disappeared along the horizon. She turned to eye the steady fire, dancing before her. It was comforting. But how had he made it so quickly? Surely, she could've done it. Damnit, that would've made him appreciate her more. She should have offered rather than flittering away in her embarrassment. Some mage she was.

"Ah, Duncan…?" She started, grey hues lifting to eye the man as he had seated himself respectfully away from her. He had been cleaning his blade, but stopped to look at her. His gaze heated by the fire, casting shadows over his face to make him look even more dangerous. Solana managed to keep a shudder back. "Your neck… does it hurt?" She eyed the bloody patch of fabric where he'd tried to wrap it to stop its bleeding. Duncan hadn't moved much, probably because it still hurt.

"You need not worry on my behalf, child. I can still fight if more wolves should come." He nodded, running his hand long the blade, a cloth wiping up the blood along it.

"N..No that's not what I was worried about. You know, if you don't take care of it properly, you could get infected and maybe even die!" It was from tales she'd heard from Cullen, from the times he'd been forced to chance down and kill an apostate. One of his fellow templar had been attacked by a bear. And lost his whole hand when he failed to get the bite mark healed. Then died from the resulting infection. It was a gruesome idea. And she couldn't have Duncan getting severely injured. He was a Grey Warden, he needed to stay well. "I could…heal it for you. That's the type of magic I was most adept in, at the Circle…" Solana trailed off, not knowing if he'd let a weak young mage like her help him out. But when he spoke, his voice was almost amused.

"From what I saw back there, you can handle yourself just fine when you want to. It would be an honor to seek your aid, young mage." His praise filled her with a strange feeling of pride mixed with something she'd never felt before. No one had said such a thing to her before. She'd been called smart, sure. Loyal, determined. But this… She felt as if he was accepting her already, as a Grey Warden. A smile slowly stretched her lips, tentatively. And she nodded, crawling around the warm fire to reach him. Duncan had set his blade aside undoubtedly so she wouldn't feel threatening to have his sword so close. Solana hesitated, chewing at her lower lip until Duncan glanced at her curiously. "What?"

"You uh… your amour. It's in the way…" She stammered, glad that her position made it hard to see her face in the growing darkness. Her cheeks felt hot, she must've been blushing pretty heavily. But Duncan only nodded and shifted his weight to remove the silvery armor adorning his chest and shoulders. His unharmed arm came up to tug at his bloodied shirt, behind his head where the fabric was tied in place . Slowly the ties came undone and the fabric seemed to fall open with ease. Not just at the shoulder, but his entire upper body it seemed. All held together by a few ties behind his neck. Solana gasped softly, her eyes eating up the feast his body made. All scarred, tanned flesh. Dotted with bruises that were healing from previous battles, cuts from recent ones. And a thick patch of hair over his chest. A tremble went through her fingers, hesitating to touch him. She forced herself to move, not wanting him to catch her ogling his body. Tugging a scrap of cloth from the nearby pack she understood to be hers, and bending to pour a bit of water on it.

"We have to… clean it first, then I can heal you…" Actually she wasn't sure if cleaning was even necessary, but she'd never worked on a bleeding wound before. The most she's healed were stomach aches and migraines. An occasional sprained finger. Duncan didn't question her, only stared off to the side as she worked. The wet cloth felt heavy and cold in her hand. She reached up to dab at the blood seeping from the nasty bite marks on his flesh, the cold touch obtaining a shudder from the Grey Warden, momentarily distracting Solana to see him do such a thing. Even when cleaned, the wound seemed to keep bleeding. But at least with this she could see the damage. A hasty scratch of teeth in the form of a jaw, the wolf had not gotten a firm enough bite to tear through his throat thankfully. There was a twinge of pain in her chest. He got hurt. And it was technically her fault. If she'd sensed it quicker, or if she'd used her magic quicker. He wouldn't have gotten bit. The least she could do, would be to stop him from suffering from it. Solana's eyes closed, as the familiar wisp of magic poured over her like a comforting balm. It gave her a sense of mental power, strengthening her heart and making her feel invincible. A comforting and frightening sensation. This is what all mages felt. And some got addicted to that feeling. The ones who did, were the ones who became maleficar. Desiring to become stronger and stronger, to reach power akin to the Maker himself. She wouldn't let herself get that way. She liked healing others, making them feel better. She didn't need to be all-powerful. Her healing magic sifted from her hand, a calming blue light that sank right into Duncan's open wound. In no time the teeth marks seemed to mend themselves and close. Leaving his flesh unmarked, saved for the old scars he'd gotten before. It lasted all but a few minutes, and her hands left him before she could take time to enjoy his warmth. She moved away from him, her eyes falling to grass beneath her. Letting the silence grow as Duncan inspected his shoulder. He made a soft grunt, and Solana looked back up to him. He was…smiling.

"Thank you, young mage. You are very skilled indeed. We are lucky to have you join our ranks." Once again his praise seemed to travel through her in waves of pride and excitement. Maybe she would enjoy being a Warden after all.


End file.
